Chapter 169
The Deman King Ares is dead. Their country has fallen and the remaining Demans are dying under the artificial sun. This is a victory for those who chose to remain human. However, even mankinds victory can not stop the clockwork of destiny from running towards destruction. The clock of destiny is ticking, as Dark Lessa heads towards the Earth. Human vigilantes are working with civilians to help rebuild their homes and towns. While two children are sitting together playing. The work is being overseen by the Chief. A female vigilante tells the Chief that after some basic repair work, the homes will be habitable again. The Chief is pleased with the progess. Aidan pulls up in a 4x4 and is greeted by the Chief. Aiden informs the Chief, about the convenience stores nearby and heads off to get plenty of food. The female vigilante asks the Chief if they'll all be safe now. The Chief, states they will be, for now at least adding that after everything is over, they will have to rebuild their country and make rules. The female vigilante comments if they have to rebuild everything, then they're going to need a leader, like the Chief. The two children are sitting playing together, the girl is playing with a flower, while the boy watches her play. The girl notices something and asks what it is. There is a dark black cloud in the sky, as a figure appears to be reaching up towards the darkness. The girl's flower disintegrates, as the two forces merge, followed swiftly by the disintegration of the human vigilantes, the children and the civilians. The cloud forming in the sky is Dark Lessa, while the figure reaching for her is Lucy, who has grown several feet tall, towering over forests and buidings. Aidan returns to find his friends turned to ask and wonders what could have happened. Dark Lessa greets Lucy as her King and asks her to swallow her up and return to the world. She states he is the true King, a being that does not need a shell, adding she knows what Ra did to him and that Ra never understood him, however she understands, that he is the only one who can transcend the universe and only he can see this world for what it really is. She ends by asking him to lead her from this terrible agony, referring to Lucy as her King once again. Lucy swallows Dark Lessa's power and begins to transform, as thorns sprout from her body. Lucy is possessed by a fallen angel. Sam and Yuzuru are on the ground below, as Sam calls out to Lucy, asking her to come back. Sam asks not to do this, since everything has only just gone back to being normal. Lucy turns and tries to stand on Sam and Yuzuru. The being possessing Lucy states that she isn't there anymore, and comments that humans are the worst beings in history, telling Sam to go away, a vine of thorns comes crashing down on him, as he moves to protect Yuzuru. The shock wave cause glass in a nearby building to shatter. Ryan flinches as the glass cuts him. He looks towards the window, wondering if it has begun, before correcting himself, saying instead it's over. He looks at all the pages covered in black scribbles on the ground, stating there's no need for revelation anymore and just as Dark Lessa said, the end has come, or rather eternal night is coming. Ryan looks at the drawings he's made, saying it can't be stopped, that Ares and the believers were stupid. He states that they were the ones responsible for summoning that monster to this world, they summoned that monster to feed on their world, and they're the ones who called it. Ryan sheds a tear as he burns the drawings he's made, ending by saying in the end there is only despair and there's nothing that can save them now. As he utters those last words, we see Lessa in his true form, sitting on his throne. There is a dark vortex above his heart, he looks down at the Earth and sees his friends Sam and Yuzuru in danger. As he looks closer, Yuzuru sheds a tears of fear, that land on Sam's lab coat. Time begins to slow down, as Ra appears on Earth. Ra is angry and begins to unleash his power. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=112&weekday=wed Category:Chapters Category:Season 03